El Conejo y El Cazador
by Laine-JK
Summary: Se auto denominaba asesino. Lo era. Pero cierta criatura, logró hacerle ver, que su idea era errónea


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

Amaba los días de primavera. Cuando aquellos días eran soleados, con un viento cálido y los animales que usualmente "cazaba", salían de sus escondites para estirar sus patas y asolearse por el frío del invierno pasado.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se acostumbraron al sol que se asomaba por su ventana. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y salió de su pequeña cabaña. Le importaba un comino si estuviese en pijama todavía. ¡Al fin había comenzado la temporada de caza!

Con los pies descalzos aún, bajó las escaleras de la entrada de su casa y caminó directo hacia el bosque.

Él no era el típico cazador que mataba animales por gusto y sus cabezas las colgaba encima de su chimenea. No. Él solamente cazaba un simple animal y ese era el conejo.

En cada temporada, era la burla de los demás.

"_¬ ¡Ese idiota solo piensa cazar un conejo!"  
"¬ ¡No mereces llamarte cazador!"  
"¬ ¡Ha de tener una autoestima débil!"_

"_¬ ¡Ustedes han de ser unos idiotas por matar a animales tan bellos!" - _Gritó

Aquella ocasión, tuvo que correr para no ser asesinado por más de tres rifles apuntándole.

Él no era un asesino.

Bueno, sólo lo fue una vez… Pero fue hace mucho tiempo:

_Flashback_

_Recién había adquirido su licencia de cazador a los 18 años, tenía que renovarla hasta que tuviera 64 años, pero no importaba, estaba emocionado por comenzar a cazar. Su objetivo siempre fueron los conejos. _

_¬ Dime niño – Habló un hombre de edad algo madura y de aspecto rudo _

_¬ No soy un niño… - Bufó – Tengo 18 años_

_¬ Eres aún un niño… - Luego soltó una carcajada y siguió hablando - ¿Por qué tipo de animales has venido en esta temporada?_

_¬ Bueno… He venido por un conejo – Contestó_

_Un silencio entre él y los demás cazadores se había hecho presente. Segundos después… Comenzaron a reír a carcajadas altas._

_¬ ¿Qué he dicho? – Se cuestionaba_

_¬ ¡Eres muy infantil aún! – El cazador dejó de reír – Me llamó Bruce y yo seré tu nuevo instructor. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?_

_¬ Me llamo Antonio _

_Las reglas de dieron. Las tasas para la expedición. Las clases y vigencias de licencias. El horario del primer día de caza y así_

_¬ ¡Es como comienza la temporada de caza de este año!_

_Bruce, tomó a Antonio del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló consigo_

_¬ Verás que es un cazador de verdad_

_¬ Pero… ¡Sólo quiero un conejo!_

_El hombre no dejaba de reír ante las quejas del chico español. El recorrido continuaba y ambos no habían divisado a ningún animal. Un alce, un jabalí… ¡Nada!_

_¬ ¡Dónde estarán esos condenados animales! – Gritó el cazador_

_Antonio suspiró cansado y con un movimiento sigiloso, logró escapar de las garras de ese hombre sombrío._

_El atardecer comenzaba a salir y el castaño sin señal de un conejo. ¿Qué le diría si regresaba a casa sin uno?_

_¬ Ah… - Suspiró y se sentó en una piedra – Esto es bastante cansado_

_Escuchó ligeras pisadas y se exaltó de momento. Se calmó e intentó agudizar su audición. Pisadas suaves, pausadas y ligeras… Era_

_¬ ¡Un conejo! – Exclamó feliz levantándose de la roca - ¿¡Dónde!?_

_Comenzó a seguir las pisadas que el conejo dejaba en la tierra húmeda. Finalmente, dio con él mientras el conejo estaba comiendo._

_Se escondió detrás de un arbusto y preparó su arma. Le sería un buen regalo a su padre. Por fin, le vería como el cazador que era._

_No dejaba de apuntar esperando el momento preciso… Pero… ¿Por qué tiembla? ¿Por qué no puede disparar mientras que conejo está distraído? ¿Qué es esa sensación de no poder hacerlo?_

_Dejó la mira e iba a bajar el arma, hasta que alguien le golpeó la espalda haciéndolo disparar_

_¬ ¡Así se hace mocoso! – Gritó el cazador que lo acompañaba - ¡Ahí tienes a tu conejo! ¿Ves? ¡Conmigo obtendrás siempre una recompensa!_

_El cazador se alejó mientras soltaba grandes carcajadas. Antonio aún tenía el arma en mano. Al fin había obtenido lo que quería, su padre estaría más que orgulloso, pero sus ojos así su mirada… Decía lo contrario._

_Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar la cruel escena que él había cometido. Soltó el arma en un solo movimiento, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de su conejo. _

_La sangre que manchaba el suelo y las hojas del mismo, ahora manchaban las rodillas de su pantalón. Tomó al conejo como si de un objeto delicado se tratase. _

_¬ Lo siento… - Susurró – Yo no quería hacerte esto._

_La familia del conejo no dejaba de mirar al asesino. Porque así se hacía llamar y lo era. Un asesino._

_Entregó la caza a su padre y éste lo alabó sobre su otro hijo. Aquella noche, había huido de casa, se había ido con su madre quien también estaba harta de la actitud de aquel hombre sin corazón._

_Un año después, compró una pequeña cabaña cerca del bosque donde se organizaba la temporada de caza. Lo hizo con una sola razón._

_Antonio había jurado, no volver a matar animales_

_Flashback_

¿El arma? Sólo la usaba para hacerse notar como cazador. A su madre le encantaban los conejos, y a su pequeño hermano también. Su madre era una mujer dulce, de hermosa sonrisa y gran cariño hacia la madre naturaleza, se había alejado del padre de Antonio por su frialdad con los animales.

Antonio no se quejó, él estaba de acuerdo y también estaba de acuerdo el que su madre tuviera un pequeño hijo con otro hombre digno de ella.

El chiquillo tenía apenas unos escasos 6 años. Era un chico bastante serio, amargado y responsable. No era como los demás niños, no era feliz y juguetón.

_¬ Quiero un conejo – Le había dicho su pequeño medio hermano mientras sonreía, cosa a la que el pequeño Arthur no estaba acostumbrado _

_¬ Te traeré uno… - Le había prometido – Pero sonríe más a menudo… Eres un niño, no un adulto_

_¬ Lo haré cuando me traigas un conejo_

Ahora se encontraba buscando entre los huecos de los árboles, entre los arbustos y mirando el suelo en busca del dichoso conejo

¬ Esto es muy malo… - Se tiró al suelo de rodillas - ¿Qué le diré a Arthur si no le consigo pequeño conejo?

En todas las temporadas, cazaba el mismo animal. Su pequeño hermanito amaba a aquellos animalitos con orejas largas y colitas esponjosas –_Algo heredado de su madre_- y cada que Antonio le llevaba uno, su padre terminaba regalándolo a un niño desconocido, lo dejaba libre u otras cosas. Al ver la tristeza de su hijo menor, le hizo prometer

"_Cuando Antonio traiga uno, será tuyo, solamente tuyo_"

Y no quería decepcionar a su pequeño hermano. Se levantó decidido, conseguiría uno aunque tuviese que pasar la noche en el bosque.

¬ ¿Pero… dónde conseguiré uno?

Cayó en depresión.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse a su hogar propio y seguir con su búsqueda al día siguiente, total, tenía 5 días más.

Se levantó y emprendió camino. Hasta que escuchó un grito agudo.

Por impulso, comenzó a correr siguiendo el sonido de aquella voz, cruzando árboles, topándose con animales grandes y con el lodo que -_por alguna razón-_ había en todo el suelo.

Giró hacia la izquierda, cruzó unos tres árboles más, se topó con un alce y finalmente llegó a su destino. Sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

Había… Un chico. Parecido a su hermano. Cabello amarillo, cejas pobladas y ojos verdes. Pero, aquel individuo tenía algo que su hermano no.

Tenía orejas de conejo caídas.

El extraño individuo estaba rodeado de más de 4 cazadores. Antonio sospechó lo peor y el miedo lo impulsó

¬ ¡No lo toquen! – Gritó protegiendo al pequeño con su cuerpo

¬ ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco! – Habló el cazador de mayor edad bajando su arma - ¡Antonio! ¡Que cambiado estás! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿18?

¬ 25…

¬ 18, 25. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Ahora le apuntó con su arma – Quítate de ahí, estás estorbando.

¬ ¿Qué quieres con él? – Preguntó preocupado

¬ ¡Lo que todos quieren! Este chico… ¡Míralo! ¿Cuándo has visto a un niño, con esas orejas? ¡Ha de valer una fortuna! Si yo lo tuviese en mis manos, sería rico.

Antonio gruñó. Aquel hombre, fue el responsable que él tuviera ese sentido de culpa, el que lo ha seguido por mucho tiempo.

Preparó su arma y le apuntó al cazador.

¬ ¡Tendrás que matarme si quieres al chico!

Los cazadores comenzaron a reír bajando sus armas. El pequeño niño, al ver la valentía de aquel muchacho, le agradeció en voz baja y salió corriendo

¬ ¡No, espera! – Gritó el cazador y se dirigió a Antonio – Me las pagarás

Salió corriendo seguido de los demás. Antonio se sentó en el suelo mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir. Arriesgó su vida… Por un chico bastante extraño

¬ Nos volveremos a ver – Sonrió

Miró el cielo, tan azulado y después, cayó al suelo por el susto provocado

_**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**_

_Debería estar haciendo mi otro fic, pero esto me ha salido de la nada. Oh bueno. Esto tendrá unos escasos 2-3 capítulos. No se emocionen xD. Bye. Lo subí, pero lo tuve que borrar y re-subir por varios asuntos. Como sea, los reviews que escriban se verán muy lindos 3_

_Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo de ambas historias xD_


End file.
